Legends Unite: Part II
by theplock99
Summary: The epic video game crossover saga continues, with even MORE characters! Join Sonic, Klonoa, Mario, Luigi, Tails, Pac-Man and Blinky on an epic action-packed adventure!


As Sonic and Klonoa walked through a strange looking kingdom they had come across, Sonic still had so many questions he wanted to ask Klonoa. Sonic thought now was the perfect time to ask some questions.

"Say, Klonoa… What's up with the ring? You've been holding it around this whole time." Sonic asked Klonoa.

"Oh, this? This is the Wind Ring! It's got unlimited power, and can form a Wind Bullet which I use to slash the bad guys!" Said Klonoa.

"Is that how you destroyed Eggman's Mech?" Asked Sonic.

"Yep. All I really did was tear out a little engine from the back of his leg, which stopped the entire thing from working. I probably should of told you all this before, kind of slipped my mind, heh." Said Klonoa.

"Say… What is this place? What's with all the mushrooms?" Sonic said.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a turtle shell comes flying out of a castle from the distance!

"Woah! Watch it!" Klonoa yelled as they ran to the side of the shell.

The shell bounced off a wall and flew back over to where it came from. That's when Sonic and Klonoa noticed a figure in the distance, who then, from what it looked like, stomped on the shell and destroyed it instantly. The figure then noticed Sonic and Klonoa, and began rushing down. As the figure became clearer, Sonic began to recognize it.

"M-Mario?!" Sonic said, utterly surprised by what he saw.

"Hey! Sonic! Is it really you?" Mario asked Sonic.

"Ha, yeah, it's me. I haven't seen you for so long! I can't believe I didn't even recognize this was the Mushroom Kingdom!" Sonic said to Mario.

"Well it's a surprise to see you again. And who is this?" Mario said, noticing Klonoa.

"I'm Klonoa! I'm helping Sonic!" Klonoa said to Mario.

"Nice meetin' ya, Klonoa!" Mario said.

"Say, what brings you here, Mario?" Sonic said.

"Well, I'm getting chased by some weird red ghost. I don't know if he wanted to attack me or what, but I think he is coming this way!" Mario said.

"Red ghost, huh…" Klonoa said, knowing it sounded familiar.

And what do you know? A red ghost comes flying out of the castle.

"T-There it is!" Mario says, pointing at the ghost.

Sonic and Mario stand ready to fight, and that's when Klonoa recognizes this ghost.

"Hey! Don't attack him!" Klonoa shouts, running in front of Sonic and Mario.

Sonic and Mario stand there looking confused. Then the ghost stops and notices Klonoa.

"Klonoa?!" The ghost says, looking surprised.

"Yes, it's me! Klonoa!" Klonoa says to the ghost.

"Wow… I never thought I would see you here." The ghost says.

Sonic and Mario, still stand there having no idea as to what is going on.

"Sonic, Mario… This is Blinky. He is an old friend of mine. Good friend of Pac-Man, too." Klonoa Says.

"You mean that stupid ghost is a good guy?!" Mario says.

"Hey buddy, I'm not stupid! I'll-"

But before Blinky could finish his sentence, another figure runs out of the castle from the distance.

"Leave my brother alone, you scum!" Says a man, that looks almost like Mario but is wearing green clothes instead, and much skinnier.

"Luigi! No!" Mario shouts.

Luigi uses a vacuum and sucks Blinky up.

"Luigi… That wasn't a bad guy." Mario says.

"Oh? He wasn't?" Luigi says, surprised.

Within the vacuum you can hear yelling, but can't quite make out what is being said. Luigi opens the back of the vacuum and Blinky comes flying out of it. As Blinky almost hits Luigi, Klonoa pulls him away.

"Call me a scum, you're the scum… You scum!" Blinky shouts at Luigi.

"Blinky, relax, it was a mistake." Klonoa says.

Blinky looks at Luigi angrily, and slowly backs off.

"Blinky, why were you chasing Mario?" Sonic asks.

"Chasing Mario? Eh? Oh… No I wasn't chasing Mario, Pac-Man was chasing me, heh." Blinky says.

"Pac-Man? You mean, Pac-Man is here?" Klonoa says.

"Yeah… I swear, we were only messing around, I didn't mean to scare off Mario or anything." Blinky says.

And that's when Pac-Man comes running from the castle, along with a Fox with two tails, flying above him.

Sonic and Klonoa stand there looking surprised.

"Tails?!" Sonic says.

"Pac-Man!" Klonoa says.

"Woah, hey Klonoa!" Pac-Man says.

"Sonic!" Tails says.

"Pac-Man, I haven't seen you for so long! Say, where is the rest of the ghost gang?" Klonoa says.

"Great to see you again too, Klonoa. And I dunno, ask Blinky." Pac-Man says.

Klonoa walks over to Blinky.

"Hey, Blinky… Where are the rest of the ghosts? You know, Inky, Pinky and Clyde?"

"I wish I knew. But I don't, so it's basically just me and the good old Pac." Blinky says to Klonoa.

"Hmmm…" Klonoa says, lost in thought.

"Tails, what brings you here? And what were you doing with Pac-Man?" Sonic says to Tails, the Fox.

"Well I was trying to use a Chaos Emerald to power my plane, since it has unlimited power, but of course, I crashed. I landed in this weird Mushroom Kingdom, and Pac-Man and his ghost friend came and found me." Tails said to Sonic.

"Tails, remember what happened last time you tried to use a Chaos Emerald to power your plane? And what was Pac-Man and Blinky doing in the Mushroom Kingdom?" Sonic said to Tails.

"No clue. But Dr. Eggman was following me, that's the reason I put the Chaos Emerald into my plane and flew off! He didn't catch me. He had a giant robot-jet thing following me." Tails said.

Tails handed the Chaos Emerald to Sonic.

"Hey, Klonoa… Can you hold onto this for me?" Sonic said.

Klonoa nodded and put the Chaos Emerald in one of his pockets.

"Alright, team. Let's get out of here before Dr. Eggman locates the Chaos Emerald!" Sonic says.

"Team? Chaos Emerald?" Blinky says, confused.

"Right. The Chaos Emerald is an emerald with unlimited power, and Dr. Eggman will be looking for it, since Tails here found one. And yeah, a team! We should all just be a big team! All of us. We can fight back against our enemies." Sonic said to everyone.

Everybody looked at each other. Then they looked back to Sonic.

"Yeah!" They all shouted at the same time.

"Hey, we should call ourselves, like… The legend's legion! Or something…" Blinky said.

"Not a bad idea, Blinky. I think we'll just call ourselves The League of Heroes. LOH for short." Sonic said, quite pleased with the name.

"Alright! Sounds awesome!" Pac-Man said, with the look of excitement in his eyes.

"League of Heroes, let's go!" Sonic said to everybody.

And so, Sonic, Klonoa, Mario, Luigi, Pac-Man, Blinky and Tails, all ran with each other into the distance, where more adventure awaits for our group of 7 heroes. Who knows what might happen next?

End of Part II.

Part III coming soon.


End file.
